101 ways to annoy bots
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: Need something to tick off your fellow allies? Have to get revenge on that one guy for doing you-know-what? Just plain bored? Well then look no further! For the new AND IMPROVED "ways to annoy bots" has arrived! Read your own today! :D


101 ways to annoy bots

~Optimus Prime~

1. Interrupt him during a meeting with loud and irritating noises

2. Tease him about when he was Orion, saying he was a nerd

~Bumblebee~

3. Call him a real "ladies man"

4. Ask if the reason he doesn't fly is because his body is too fat

~Ironhide~

5. Make fun of his accent

6. Question if he can shoot out chocolate sauce

~Sideswipe~

7. Blame everything on him

8. Call him "Bob the Tomato"

~Sunstreaker~

9. Call him "your sunshine"

10. Ask if he is really a girl

~Cliffjumper~

11. Ask some good cliffs to jump off of

12. Jumps off the Rec. room couch and then claim you're Cliffjumper

~Brawn~

13. Ask him to crack walnuts for you

14. Ask if he's ever thought of being a rapper because he has "iron knuckles"

~Mirage~

15. Say he was being cruel to animals since he used to hunt Turbo-foxes

16. Whenever he consumes energon, scream at him to curl his pinky

~Smokescreen~

17. Bet against him and when he wins, say you went for him

18. Ask him HOW exactly he makes the smoke screens (and hint he's "silent but deadly")

~Bluestreak~

19. Keep interrupting him

20. Ask why he isn't blue

~Jazz~

21. Play jazz everytime when he walks in the room

22. Make "jazz" jokes

~Wheeljack~

23. Play an explosion sound effect whenever he tries to say something

24. Ask if the reason he has a mask is because he's ugly

~Ratchet~

25. Come in the med-bay for no reason

26. Scream "EVIL WRENCHES OF DOOM!" when you're around him

~Red alert~

27. Sing "this is the song that never ends"

28. Make faces on his security cameras

~Blaster~

29. Ask if the Cassetticons are his "children"

30. Claim that because they both turn into cassette players, Soundwave is Blaster's brother

~Tracks~

31. Ask if he's related to Sunstreaker because he likes looking good so much

32. Poke fun at the time he got tied to the speakers, asking if he could "feel the beat"

~Beachcomber~

33. Tease by saying he's Fluttershy's girlfriend

34. Call him a hippie

~Seaspray~

35. Sing "Under the sea!" whenever he walks by

36. Ask if he has seen some cruise ships he likes *wink wink*

~Hound~

37. Sing "you ain't nuthin' but a hound dog" whenever he's around

38. Ask him if that's the REAL him and not just a hologram (when he answerd yes ask how you can be sure)

~Skyfire/Jetfire~

39. Call him a little birdy

40. Makes ice jokes around him (y'know, since he was stuck in the ice and all...)

~Inferno~

41. Call in fake fires then when he arrives say "NEVER MIND! IT'S GONE NOW!"

42. Try to use his fire-putter-outer-stuff for whip cream

~Powerglide~

43. Attempt to Jet Judo him

44. Tease him about being in love with a human

~First aid~

45. Ask if he sucks a pacifier

46. "Accidently" call him Ratchet

~Groove~

47. Call Groove a hippy

48. Reply with "groovy" to whatever he says

~Grapple~

49. Tease him about how his inventions are almost always destoryed

50. Ask if he's related to "Snapple"

~Hoist~

51. Joke about how he used to be a movie star

52. Whenever he talks to you say, Oh, how nice! He remembered the LITTLE PEOPLE!"

~Slingshot~

53. Throw rocks at him and claim you were trying to use a "slingshot"

54. Joke that he's part car

~Air Raid~

55. Nickname him "Nosedive"

56. Call him a "wreckless youngin'" then proceed to do something childish yourself

~Skydive~

57. Take the data-pad he's currently reading, claiming it's your "precious"

58. Then when he chases you around base to get it back, scream that he's trying to kill you for wanting to read

~Drift~

59. Call him a samurai

60. Steal his swords and run around base singing, "~GOTTA GET BACK! BACK TO THE PAST! SAMURAI JACK! WATCH OUT! GITTA GET BACK! BACK TO THE PAST! SAMURAI JACK! JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK!~"

~Chromia~

61. Ask if she's really made of chrome

62. Yell "PURPLE!" when she and Ironhide are in a room together

~Nightbeat~

63. Whenever he asks you a question, say, "Elementary, my dear Watson!"

64. Call him "Sherlock"

~Omega Supreme~

65. Call him "Big Mac"

66. Ask him, "How's the weather up there?"

~Perceptor~

67. Sing "Bill Nye the science guy" whenever he comes in

68. Ask him really stupid, obvious questions

~Eject~

69. Announce everything he does like a sports announcer

70. Ask him if will eject from a toaster if you put him in there

~Grimlock~

71. Repeatedly ask him to open locks

72. Yell "me [insert name] [insert thing you're doing"

~Sludge~

73. Slide down his neck like a slide

74. Ask him if he's actually a melted slushy

~Slag~

75. Use his horns for hanging things

76. Ask him if he's melted scrap

~Snarl~

77. Snarl at him

78. Have a staring contest with him then when you lose claim you won

~Swoop~

79. Narrate everything he does

80. Ask him to build a nest and lay eggs

~Warpath~

81. Call him "Big Red"

82. Yell "TAAAAANK!" whenever he comes in a room

~Windcharger~

83. Tell him to "use the force" with his elctro-magnetic pulses

84. Call him "the fastet thing on wheels" in an obnoxious voice

~Skids~

85. Tease him about cowgirls

86. Ask him if he skids a lot

~Trailbreaker~

87. Ask if he can cut a trail through the mess you call your room

88. Question if he's related to Windbreaker

~Cosmos~

89. Call him a cross between Lugi and Mario

90. Sing "STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLY!" whenever he takes off

~Gears~

91. Say he's Huffer's brother

92. Complain about his complaining

~Huffer~

93. Whenever he says "I knew this would happen" say "I love it when a plan comes together!"

94. Say his complaining is the #1 cause of pollution

~Siren~

95. Play your music louder than him

96. Yell "WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO!" around him

~Alpha trion~

97. Call him Santa Claus

98. Say "mouuuuustache" while trying to touch his facial hair

~Prowl~

99. Glitch him on purpose

100. Make this list

~Everyone~

101. Do everything on this list


End file.
